Barbatos
Summary Barbatos, also know as Great Dragon or Bat-God, is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse. Once his sole purpose was to destroy the unstable universes created by his master, who crafted universes from the fears and hopes of all beings within the Multiverse, and return their energies to the World Forge. Barbatos eventually killed his master and corrupted the World Forge. Later, Barbatos planned to absorb the regular DC multiverse into his own. He was able to come to Earth at some point, but was repelled by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their lives. When Batman was sent to the dawn of humanity by Darkseid, Barbatos noticed him and decided to turn him into a portal to enter the regular multiverse. The Court of Owls manipulated events throughout history in order for Batman to be injected with four of the five metals needed to create the portal, and after the fifth was injected in the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to the Earth with the intent of sinking all universes into the nightmarish Dark Multiverse. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Barbatos, The Great Dragon, The Dark Horned God, Dark God of Nightmare, The World-Ender, Bat God, The Dragon, The True Father of Batman Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 15 billion years old Classification: Dark god, Lord of nightmare, Dragon of the Forge, Cosmic dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation (Can drag others into an endless nightmare), Fear Manipulation (Can show horrific visions to others), Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Corruption (Can enslave others submitted under his influence), Size Manipulation, Creation (Can create dark worlds), Reality Warping (Can warp the fabric of reality, Sink Prime Earth lower into the Dark Multiverse by releasing the Anti-Music from his cry), Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can return the energy of the universes he destroyed back to the World Forge), Telepathy, Quantum Manipulation (His cry shakes the strings of the Multiverse), Summoning, Absorption (Can consume universes), Soul Manipulation (Can take possession of someone's soul), Body Control (Can extend his fingers toward others), Clairvoyance (Watched over the war of bats and birds from the Dark Multiverse), Immortality (Type 1, 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Killed the World Forger in the Dark Multiverse. His scream is said to be the dark chord that will shake the strings of the multiverse) He can ignore conventional durability by sending others into a neverending nightmare. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Wonder Woman, Post-Crisis Superman who is swifter than Green Lanterns, Mon-El, and Karate Kid) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ (His scream can be heard in the World Forge, a place deep in the dark multiverse) Intelligence: Barbatos is a highly skilled manipulator, able to manipulate others with ease, and pushing them to join him by making them believe that all hope is lost. Weaknesses: Barbatos is vulnerable to certain metals. The Tenth Metal/Element X of the New Gods is the purest and the most effective against him. Following this, the Nth Metal, although less effective than the tenth, is pure enough to harm Barbatos. For using his reality warping abilities to its full extent, it seems Barbatos need enough people under his grip to do so. Feats: * Has destroyed countless unstable universes during his time as the Dragon of the Forge. * Has killed the Forger, a cosmic being capable of creating universes. * Has shaken the strings of the multiverse and caused the laws of physics to fail like dominoes with his scream. * Was going to cause the earth to completely enter the Dark Multiverse to the point that it could never be raised again. * For further information see here. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Anti-Music: Barbatos can play the Anti-Music out of his scream, a dark chord that shakes the strings of the Multiverse and is loud enough to pierce the cosmic membrane separeting the positive and dark matter realities, calling forth his dark army. When Prime Earth was into the Dark Multiverse, Barbatos could have sink the Earth so low that it could never be raised again. * Darkness Manipulation: Barbatos can manipulate and control darkness which cannot be pierced by light and he can also shoot dark lightning. * Infection: Barbatos can infect others with the power of the Dark Multiverse, whether to send them into a hallucination or weaken them severely. Superman stated that he was fighting Barbatos life after life like being caught in a recurrent dream but real when he was under Barbatos' grip. * Reality Alteration: Barbatos can warp the fabric of reality and create dark worlds * Telepathy: Barbatos is a able to manipulate and communicate with others using only the power of the mind. * Corruption: Barbatos can enslave others submitted under his dark influence and mutate them. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Villains Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Dragons Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Morality Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Biology Users Category:Memory Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Demons Category:Life Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Disease Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dream Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Age Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users